Amor a primera vista
by danny grint
Summary: es un romance en tre hermi y ron, y aparte entre harry y ginny!, principalemente hermi y ron obvio
1. vecino nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, esta historia si…**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa, aquí no existe magia, es un colegio de muggles así que no se extrañen XD.**

En un colegio de Londres, había 1chico (de ojos verdes, pelo negro, alto y delgado) y 1 chica (crespa, alta, pelo castaño) en el patio de recreo de secundaria, estaban hablando de cuando se conocieron… de la nada apareció un chico…

-hola chicos, ya se enteraron?

-no de que cosa hablas Francisco?- dijo hermione algo extrañada del comportamiento de su compañero de clase

-es que dice que llegara un chico a nuestra clase

-cuando llegara- dijo harry

-creo que mañana, romina me dijo eso…

-OK gracias Fran!

Al salir de sus clases, harry y hermione se fueron juntos hacia sus casas, ya que quedaban algo cerca.

-adiós Harry nos vemos mañana… y prepárate porque quizás el chico que llegue te puede quitar a tus admiradoras jajaja.- se acerco a harry para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-y a ti te puede robar ese corazón hermi…cuídate nos vemos mañana en el cole…

Se separaron en una esquina y hermione al llegar a la esquina de su calle se dio cuenta de que en la casa de al lado (de su casa XD) habían personas dentro de ellas un pelirrojo de ojos azules un poco mas alto que harry y su nariz era mas grande pero aun así seguía siendo lindo.

Entro a su casa y saludo a su madre

-hola mamá, tenemos nuevos vecinos?- era lo que mas quería luego de ver al guapo del pelirrojo.

-si, son nuevos, luego los iré a ver, para presentarme, quieres ir con tu padre y yo?

-tengo tarea pero la terminare ahora para ir contigo- estaba tan ansiosa que no se podía concentrar en su tarea, era la mejor de su clase pero aun así con esa distracción frente a sus ojos no podía…concentrarse…

-mamá! Espérame un poco es que estoy hablando con harry por teléfono!!! Voy enseguida…

-hermione quizás es el chico que ira a nuestra clase… habla con el!

-harry tu sabes que no soy de esas chicas, me da mucha vergüenza acercarme a alguien que no conozco y menos si es un chico tan lindo…!

-herm donde queda esa valentia que tanto conozco

-hum se esfumo… ya me debo ir, chao nos vemos mañana

-chao

Hermione estaba nerviosa ya que el pelirrojo era muy lindo.

Toc-toc…llamaron a la puerta y ahí estaba un señora bajita y gorda…

-hola! Somos sus vecinos nos vinimos a presentar… y a ayudar si desean algo.

-hola, soy Molly… Molly Weasley, adelante…- los dejo entrar y se quedaron en la sala de estar.

-mucho gusto humm Molly… ella es mi hija Hermione y el es mi esposo Rafael Granger… yo soy Marta

-el es mi esposo Arthur-dijo apuntando a un señor alto.- el es mi hijo Ronald- apunto al chico de ojos azules y este fue a saludar, se puso colorado al momento de saludar a hermione.- y ella es ginny.- y los saludo al igual que su hermano

-Hola Grangers mucho gusto en conocerlos como bien dijo mi señora soy Arthur nuestra familia es grande, pero los demás ya son independientes ahora solo somos 4!

-que bien, una familia numerosa.- dijo Rafael el padre de hermi

-chicos les puedo pedir un favor? A los 3…-dijo Molly

-si, diganos señora weasley…

-pueden ir a comprar un par de cosas?

-si vamos-dijo ron contento de ir con ambas chicas

Iban caminando y ginny iba al medio su hermano le dio un pequeño codazo pero algo doloroso…

-auch, mas cuidado Ron.

-discúlpame…

-chicos que edad tienen?

-yo tengo 14-dijo ginny- estoy en la secundaria ya que voy algo adelantada.

-yo tengo 15, en que colegio vas emm hermione?

-voy en la secundaria 118.

-es a la misma que iremos nosotros ron!

-que bien, al menos ya conocemos a alguien.

Bueno aquí esta una parte de mi fic.


	2. Harry y los hermanos

Hermione se levanto y se fue a desayunar, ese día estaría sola ya que su madre debía trabajar todo el día y su padre se había ido a España por un intercambio de trabajadores.

Su despertador estaba sonando y por desgracia estaba muy lejos de su alcance por lo cual se debía levantar si o si.

-¡Porque siempre quedas tan lejos!- se levanto de mala gana y se fue a bañar.

Mientras se estaba bañando su celular comenzó a sonar, término de bañarse y luego fue a ver quien la había llamado, era el número de su padre.

-Hola papá, ¿como estas?

-un poco cansado, pero estoy bien, te llamaba para decirte que no llegare en una semana si no que en dos, hubo un pequeño problema con el personal del trabajo.

-bueno, yo le digo a mamá, tengo que colgar porque tengo que ir a desayunar, cuídate mucho, nos vemos, te quiero.

-cuida a tu madre, te quiero.- y colgó el teléfono.

Se preparo el desayuno, y el la ventana de al lado vio una sombra que se movía con rapidez, supuso que era su vecina menor, pero era Ron, el la estaba mirando y ella casi hace lo mismo, trato de desviar sus pensamientos, y no lo pudo lograr.

Iba caminando hacia su colegio cuando siente que una mano la detiene.

-¡ah!

-hola herm, no te asustes soy yo

-uff hola harry- dijo saliendo un poco del susto

-¿que pasa? ¿Porque estas tan pensativa?

-¿te acuerdas del chico que te hable por teléfono?-viendo que harry movía su cabeza en señal de un si, siguió con el tema- el es el chico que estará en nuestra clase, se llama Ron y tiene una hermana que se llama Ginny.

-¿y que tiene eso que ver con que estés tan pensativa?

-es que el es muy guapo y cuando lo miro, mi mirada se pierde en sus ojos.

-quizás ya llego el amor de tu vida hermi- harry soltó una risa, y hermione solo sonrió.

Iban a empezar la clase de biología cuando llego un chico pelirrojo, las chicas se voltearon a mirarlo y quedaron con la boca abierta, había un pupitre vacío al lado de harry y la maestra le dijo al pelirrojo que se sentara ahí, pero antes de eso lo hizo presentarse.

-Bueno alumnos este es Ronald Weasley su nuevo compañero de clases, espero que lo acojan bien, y tu Harry ayúdalo un poco ya que se sentara al lado tuyo.

Harry hizo una seña que era un si.

-Hola soy Harry Potter.

-Hola- se dieron la mano y comenzó la clase.

Ron no se había dado cuenta que Hermione estaba en su misma sala, pensaba que ella estaba en el otro curso, y eso lo hizo lamentarse.

(_Tenia la esperanza de que estuvieras aquí, pero quizas no vino al colegio y por eso no la veo.)_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una chica de pelo castaño entro en la clase.

-permiso profesora.

-oh, hermione al fin llegas.

-profesora es que tuve un problema con un profesor, estaba en la oficina del profesor Rodríguez.

-bueno, toma asiento.

Al terminar esa clase salieron al recreo, ron y harry estaban conversando cuando llego herm.

-hola chicos.

-hola herm.- dijo harry

-hola hermione, supongo que te acuerdas de mi jaja.

-como no me voy a acordar si vives al lado de mi casa.

Harry se entero de todo lo que habían pasado el día anterior, y se reía de todo lo que decía ron, este era un tanto bromista, al cabo de un rato llego una chica con el mismo color de pelo de Ron, era un poco mas pequeña, pero se notaba que era una mujer madura para su edad.

-hola gin, te presento a Harry, es mi compañero de clase, y ella es hermione, la chica de ayer.

-hola hermione- al besar la mejilla de esta harry se levanto de el suelo donde estaba sentado.

-Hola soy humm Harry Potter mucho gusto- y beso su mejilla las cuales se encendieron al tocar a ginny.

-Hola Ginny, hermana de Ron.

-si me di cuenta, se parecen mucho.

Todos los recreos los pasaban juntos, eran un cuarteto súper unidos a pesar de que ginny iba un curso mas abajo que estos chicos, ella tenia sus compañeros, pero como ella decía _son muy inmaduros, creen que todo es un chiste_ con la cual hacia reír a harry, herm y ron.

**Disculpen si voy un poco lenta con lo que dice, es que no estoy muy inspirada, espero que les allá gustado mas.**

M.Mago: gracias por tus recomendaciones, espero que este cap. Este mejor que el anterior. Adiós

Kotte-potter: jiji actualice, si no te gusta, no se que mas hacer…! adiós


	3. Ginny y su novio

Ya Habían pasado 2 años desde que se conocían, Harry sabia que Ron amaba a Hermione y Ginny sabía que Hermione amaba a Ron.

Ron estaba sentado solo, en una banca cerca del Laboratorio, estaba pensando en que le iba a regalar a Hermi para su cumpleaños que era el 19 de septiembre en tan solo una semana, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien posa su mano en su hombro.

-Ron, hasta que al fin de encuentro-era una chica que al parecer estaba cansada porque estaba muy agitada

-haaa, eras tu, pensaba que era herm, ¡Gin para la otra se mas cuidadosa que me asustaste!

-te venia a decir que no iré a casa contigo hoy día, porque saldré con humm alguien.

-si no me cuentas tu quien es ese alguien, me enterare por otros medios.

Cuando salieron de sus clases Harry se había encontrado con Ron para ir a sus casas, también esperaban a Hermione porque ella les había dicho que la esperaran, por otra parte ginny estaba en un parque con un chico de su clase, el cual se le estaba declarando en ese momento.

-Ginny, tu sabes lo que siento yo por ti, pero a mi me gustaría saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

-es que tu sabes que yo no te quiero como un novio… pero puedo intentarlo, ya que creo que mis sentimientos por el chico que quiero tampoco son correspondidos, tu sabes, los chicos mas grandes tienen otros intereses.

-es que quizás el es ciego y sordo, no se como no se fija en ti, yo podría pararme en el centro de la calle y gritar que te amo.

-no es necesario Boris, creo que podría intentarlo

Boris se acerco lentamente hacia Gin y ella lo respondió…, Boris la llevo hasta su casa, y Hermione los vio desde su ventana, quedo impresionada ya que ella sabia de que su mejor amigo Harry la quería, no sabia que hacer… si llamarlo o dejar que se enterase por si mismo.

Harry estaba en un parque pensando en como decirle a Ron que le gustaba su hermana, no sabia como decirle, ya que Ron a veces se comportaba de una forma muy agresiva.

_Emm ron he como decírtelo, creo que me enamore de tu hermana _no como decirle CREO es como que no la amara..., pensaba que lo peor que había hecho era eso, ya que Ginny no mostraba ningún gesto de interés hacia el…

Harry camino hasta su casa, no se fijaba en nada solo sabia que iba en dirección a su casa, pero no..._Mejor voy ahora a la casa de Ron para no armar un lío mañana en colegio ya que tal vez se ponga mal con lo que le diga._

Iba llegando hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, pero vio una escena que no le gusto para nada, era Gin besándose con un chico que Harry había visto en su escuela, cuando los vio su estomago se apretó y sintió ganas de matar al chico que besaba a **Su** Ginny, paso por al lado de ellos sin hacer ruido, paso casi corriendo ya que le molestaba lo que veía, al llegar a una esquina doblo sin dirección alguna, quería que eso no estuviera pasando, pero el no podía hacer nada.

Hermione hecho de nuevo un vistazo a la ventana y por ahí pasaba Harry ella sabia lo que el sentía por Gin salio de su casa corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo…

Alcanzo a ver que doblaba…

-¡HARRY!.- estaba un poco cansada al ir corriendo tras su amigo…

-Hermione ¿que haces aquí?

-viene a ver a mi mejor amigo, que al parecer se puso celoso y su corazón fue roto…

-no se que decir, ella nunca me amara, nunca estaremos juntos, mis sueños son pesadillas, mi mejor amigo no se enterara que amo a su hermana… esta todo dicho.

-Harry, no es necesario darte por vencido tan pronto, si tu deseas algo lucha por ello, no te rindas sin antes intentarlo.

-para ti es fácil decirlo, aunque jamás le dirás a Ron que lo quieres, y el aparte no tiene novia.

Hermione por primera vez estaba viendo a su amigo llorar después de que pasaron casi toda su vida juntos primera vez que lo veía llorar y por amor…

-Harry tu sabes que estoy para lo que quieras, mi hombro esta dispuesto para que tu apoyes en el y llores cuanto quieras, mis oídos están dispuestos a escuchar, y mi presencia para acompañarte, no quiero verte sufrir, te quiero mucho y me gustaría cambiar tus sentimientos por los míos, si por mi fuera tu siempre serias feliz…

Harry y Hermione conversaron por largo rato sobre sus sentimientos, ninguno podía decirle a su verdadero amor lo que sentían, Harry acompaño a Herm a su casa, le dio las gracias por todo.

-muchas gracias Herm, se que puedo confiar en ti, solo tu confía en mi, gracias por ser como eres.- abrazo a su amiga y escucho lo que ella le decía al oído… casi en un susurro.

-no te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti… ¡te quiero mucho amigo!

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Harry se fue a su casa y Herm entro a la suya.


	4. Harry y Ginny Hermione y Ron

Al día siguiente Ginny no estuvo en ningún momento con los chicos lo cual puso muy mal a Harry, el sabia que ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad pero aun así seguía con la idea de decirle a Ron lo que sentía hacia su hermana menor, le pidió ayuda a Herm pero ella no supo como ayudarlo ya que no se sentía muy satisfecha con la decisión de Gin, en unos días mas seria su cumpleaños y ella quería hacer una fiesta pero si invitaba a Gin iría con ella su novio y esta de mas decir que también iba a invitar si o si a Ron.

Invito a todo su curso, y a algunos amigos de otros cursos.

-Herm…mmm… ¿puedo ir con Boris a tu fiesta?

-Gin yo preferiría que tu decidieras eso, es tu novio y tu sabes lo que sientes, no tengo problemas en recibirlo en mi casa.

-OK, no creo que valla con el pero bueno ya veremos….-le dio un beso y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio…Harry por desgracia tuvo que ver toda esa escena romántica…

A la salida Harry espero a Ron que se había quedado conversando con un amigo sobre una tarea, Harry estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía por Gin.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es que quería conversar contigo…

-bueno ¿quieres conversar aquí o vamos a tomar unos refresco?

-mmm mejor vamos a tomar algo…

En el camino iban hablando sobre la tarea que les había dado el profesor de Historia, por suerte Harry esa tarea la iba a hacer con Herm, ella le ofreció eso, como era el día de su fiesta estaba mas contenta y simpática que nunca.

Entraron a una especia de restaurante y pidieron dos refrescos, se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada y esperaron hasta que llegaran sus bebidas.

-bueno Harry de que querías hablar…

-bueno, emm va a ser un poco difícil ya que no tengo ningún dialogo preparado

-tomate tu tiempo…yo espero.-dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

-cuando yo termine de hablar has lo que quieras pero primero déjame terminar, para que no sea tan difícil para mi…bueno…hace un tiempo conocí a una niña la cual me dejo locamente enamorado desde que la vi…pero al parecer ella no esta interesada en mi, ya que esta saliendo con un chico, y…ella…es….-_como se lo digo-. _La hermana menor de un amigo…mi mejor amigo...tú

Ya lo había dicho ahora solo esperaba recibir el golpe de Ron en alguna parte de su cuerpo...

-amigo...tu sabes que Ginny esta de novia con un chico que no me cae nada de bien...pero no me puedo enojar contigo, porque tengo muy claro que nadie puede controlar sus sentimientos...pero...Gin no quiere a Boris quiere a otro chico...solo eso te diré, ahora ve tu a quien quiere Gin

Ya era la hora de la fiesta de Herm y Harry se estaba arreglando para ir, sabia que podría estar con Ginny pero quizás solo un baile porque estaría su novio, _no… Boris no va a la fiesta, Ginny ira sola, puede ser esta mi posibilidad… ¿o no? _Recordó las palabras que le dijo Ron _Gin no quiere a Boris...pero eso no significa que me quiera ¬¬_.

Harry llego a la casa de Herm y le dio un regalo y sus felicitaciones por cumplir años... se fue sentar solo en una esquina del patio, pero Ginny y Ron lo vieron, Ginny le dijo a Ron que los dejaran solos, porque hace mucho tiempo que no se hablaban.

-hola Harry... ¿porque no estas adentro bailando?

Miro hacia adentro y Ron y Hermione se estaban besando, no sabia si creerlo o no...Pero así era Ginny se lo confirmo moviendo su cabeza.

-emm no quiero estar adentro porque allí están todos enamorados c sus parejas y yo no tengo pareja... ¿y tu que haces tan sola?

-emm no quise venir con Boris porque tuvimos una pelea, y no nos hablamos...

-Ginny... ¿estas realmente enamorada de Boris?-al decir esto agacho su cabeza esperando recibir un no, pero Gin s enfado y se levanto de su lugar...

-no te vallas.-la tomo de un brazo y sintió como sus cuerpos rozaban.-disculpa por la pregunta es que...

-es que...Harry no sigas confundiéndome.-empezaba a levantar un poco mas la voz.- hace un par de días me hice ilusiones con...contigo pensando en que tu me querrías pero no fue así jamás te acercaste ni nada... no quiero a Boris y el lo sabe le dije que te amaba a ti y el lo acepto esperando en que algún día me olvidara de ti...

-¿lo hiciste? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

-no Harry...eres la única persona a la cual quiero...

-Ginny yo...yo...te amo...desde el primer día en que te conocí...no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos en todo lo que pienso estas tu...-tras decir esto la tomo por la cintura y le dio el beso tan anhelado por ambos.-

Se separaron lentamente, y al mirarse los colores les subieron al cuerpo.

-Harry...disculpa por gritarte es que...

-ya esta todo disculpado...pero... ¿Qué pasara con tu relación con Boris?

-seguiré con el...-Harry la miraba con cara de enojado.-es broma, ya esta todo dicho ¿no crees?...terminare con el...porque creo que el chico lindo que tengo en frente también me quiere

-yo no te quiero...yo te amo.- y le dio un segundo beso.-¿quieres bailar?, es que creo que ahora tengo pareja...¿me concederías esta pieza y muchas otras?

-no rechazaría esta propuesta por nada del mundo joven...

Bailaron casi toda la noche ya que al día siguiente no habían clases, sentían como las miradas de algunos se clavaban en ellos, sin previo aviso llego un tipo alto, alguien le había avisado que su novia estaba con otro...era Boris.

De repente Harry siente que alguien toma su hombro y lo hacen girar no alcanzo a fijarse quien era cuando siente un intenso dolor en su mejilla derecha, se paro lo mas rápido que pudo cuando siente que dos personas le pegan al mismo tiempo y lo dejan en el suelo, mientras Harry era golpeado Boris trataba de llevarse a Ginny a la fuerza pero Ron lo detuvo...Harry ya estaba inconciente...

-¿acaso ya no me quieres Ginny, donde quedo todo ese amor que nos teníamos?.-Boris gritaba, y todos lo miraban

-¡nunca te dije que te amaba dije que lo intentaría, pero no fue posible, todo termino aquí!-ambos gritaban como locos.

Llego una ambulancia en busca de Harry, estaba tan golpeado que alguno de sus órganos corrían peligro, un paramédico pregunto

_**-¿Quien ira con el muchacho?-**_ sin nada mas que decir subió Ron porque Ginny estaba muy alterada

Ron le iba revolviendo el pelo a su amigo, estaba preocupado, jamás pensó que si su hermana era feliz podría pasar esto, cuando llegaron al hospital a Harry lo dejaron en una sala para examinarlo.

Fuera de la sala estaban sus padres, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, y los padres de Ron y Ginny.

Estaban todos muy preocupados, Hermione ya estaba cansada de repetir tantas veces lo que había pasado y fue con Ron y Ginny a tomar un refresco.

De pronto salio un doctor de la sala en la que estaba Harry...

-¡Doctor! ¿Mi hijo esta bien?-dijo Lily la madre de Harry.

-bueno, esta con algunas heridas y una fractura pero esta bien...desde mañana pueden venir a verlo, de 9:00 a 14:00. Y de 16:00 a 19:00, ahora solo puede verlo una persona

-Yo quiero entrar-dijo Lily

-sígame señora.

En una cafetería estaban los tres chicos hablando de la pelea que había ocurrido esa noche


End file.
